


Singing

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you sing in Heaven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22!

Christmas music played throughout the town's small square, and Sam couldn't help but notice that Lucifer, very quietly, hummed along.

"Did you sing in Heaven?"

It wasn't what Sam had meant to ask, but it came out anyway. He was still waiting for the day that Lucifer would be offended by one of his questions. 

"Yes. I sang His praises in Heaven. Like all the other angels." Lucifer replied, not wanting to elaborate further.

Sam nodded as they continued walking. Lucifer stopped humming.

"I'm sure your voice was beautiful."

"It was. As beautiful as I was."

"You're still beautiful. I bet your voice is too."

Lucifer remained quiet, taking Sam's hand in his own.

When the next song started playing, Lucifer began to sing.


End file.
